So 'Hot'
by ScaleChestnut9558
Summary: "Haaahhh…haahhhh…it's feel so hot. But I can't stop 'it', Draco.";"Yeaahh, me too, Harry. Haaahh…haaahhh…I want more," Warning : Bagi penderita penyakit jantung, hipertensi, asma, diharap untuk tidak membaca fic ini...tetapi bercanda heheheheheh. oke, silahkan membaca


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : DracoHarry, JamesLily, SiriusRemus…(?)

Genre : Humor, Romance…(?)

Warning : OOC, 'hot', typo…lihat aja deh.

SO 'HOT'!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu cerah di awal musim panas. Waktu yang tepat bagi para pelajar untuk istirahat sejenak dari rutinitas mereka di sekolah. Sama halnya dengan para siswa dan siswi yang menempuh pendidikan di _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ yang juga meliburkan anak didiknya untuk menikmati sejenak awal musim panas yang indah.

Seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan surai pirangnya terlihat berdiri didepan sebuah rumah berlantai dua bercat putih yang ada di wilayah perumahan _Godric's Hollow_. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kotak yang entah apa isinya.

Ditekannya bel pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Tak lama, serang wanita cantik berambut kemerahan keluar dan tersenyum ketika melihat pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Ah, Draco, ayo masuk," ujar wanita itu ramah. Lily Potter nee Evans.

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sebelum memasuki rumah dengan taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga didepannya itu.

Ketika memasuki ruang keluarga, terlihatlah James Potter yang tengah bersantai didepan televisi dengan segelas teh dan sepotong kue. Pria berambut hitam itu menoleh ketika mendengar langkah kaki dan tersenyum melihat Draco.

"Oh, kau, Draco," ujarnya ringan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya setelah Draco duduk disampingnya dan Lily di sofa tunggal dan kembali melanjutkan rajutannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

James mengangguk mengerti. Sangat paham akan sifat anak dari sahabat baiknya, Lucius Malfoy.

'Ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama dingin,' batin James.

"Ah, Draco, kudengar ayah dan ibumu sudah kembali. Kapan mereka kembali?" tanya Lily yang sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Tadi pagi. Mungkin nanti malam mereka akan kesini," jawab Draco datar.

Lily tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari anak sahabatnya, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Seminggu yang lalu, kedua Malfoy senior memang pergi keluar negeri karena urusan kementrian. Padahal dia dan Narcissa sudah berencana untuk bertemu 5 hari yang lalu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena urusan pekerajaan, mereka harus menundanya dulu. Tetapi setelah mendengar ucapan Draco, Lily berniat akan menghubungi Narcissa nanti.

'Akhirnya rencana kami akan terealisasikan. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajah Draco dan Harry kalau mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Pasti mereka senang,' batin Lily begitu senang sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dimana Harry, _aunty_?" tanya Draco.

Pertanyaan Draco, sontak mengembalikan Lily ke alam nyata.

"Oh Harry, sepertinya dia masih tidur. Tadi malam, James mengajaknya menonton televisi hingga larut malam. Jadi tidur sampai siang deh anak itu," jawab Lily yang mendelik sejenak pada James yang dibalas dengan cengiran gugup oleh James.

"Kau ke kamarnya saja, Draco. Sekalian bangunkan anak itu. Walaupun libur, tetapi tak baik menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan tidur sampai siang hari begini," saran Lily yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Draco.

Draco pun bangkit dari sofa, "Baiklah, _uncle, aunty_, aku ke kamar Harry dulu." ujar Draco sopan sebelum beranjak dari ruang keluarga meninggalkan kedua Potter senior itu.

Sepeninggalan Draco, James memandang Lily yang kembali melanjutkan rajutannya, "Kau tahu apa yang dibawa Draco, Lil?" tanya James penasaran.

Lily memandang wajah suaminya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan rajutannya, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

James mengangguk kemudian kembali menonton televisi yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Tetapi dalam pikirannya dia penasaran akan apa yang dibawa oleh Malfoy junior itu.

'Apa yang dibawa anak itu ya? Apa itu hadiah untuk Harry?'

.

.

.

"Hai James! Hai Lils!" seru Sirius yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan kedua Potter itu.

"Sirius! Berhentilah membuatku jantungan! Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk sedikit sopan! Masuk rumah orang seenaknya." Ujar Lily kesal sambil menatap tajam Sirius yang hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Hampir saja dia tertusuk jarum. Dalam hati Lily berencana akan membalasnya. Senyuman mengerikan terukir di wajah cantiknya, membuat wajah James dan Sirius memucat.

"L-Lils, ja-jangan berwajah seperti itu," ujar Sirius agak terbata dengan wajah pucat.

"Ada apa ini?" suara ramah itu membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria berambut cokelat yang baru saja muncul.

"Hai, Remmy, lihat! Aku berhasil membuatnya." Ujar Lily riang pada pria berwajah ramah itu. Berubah 180 derajat dari ekspresinya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Remus Lupin menghampiri Lily, mengabaikan sahabat dan kekasihnya. Remus memperhatikan sebuah syal yang mungkin sudah jadi 80%.

"Untuk ukuran pemula, hasil rajutanmu sudah cukup baik dan rapi, Lils. Kau bisa menyulamkan nama diujungnya ketika selesai nanti,"

Ya, memang sebelumnya Lily tidak bisa merajut sama sekali. Tetapi, wanita berambut merah itu begitu tertarik melihat syal sederhana yang dikenakan Remus saat Natal kemarin. Dan setelah bertanya ternyata syal itu adalah buatan Remus sendiri. Dan sejak saat itulah, Lily belajar merajut dari Remus.

"Eh, apa yang kau bawa Remmy?" tanya Lily yang penasaran akan botak yang dibawa Remus.

Remus melirik kotak yang dibawanya dan kembali memandang Lily, "Oh, ini, aku membuat _cheese cake_ tadi. Mungkin kalian suka, jadi aku membuat lebih." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, kau baik sekali. Terima kasih, Remmy. Baiklah, aku ambil piring dan pisaunya dulu," Lily pun langsung beranjak menuju dapur.

Sirius yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada James, "Hei Prongs, dimana Harry?" tanya Sirius. Tangannya mencolek sepotong _cake_ cokelat yang ada di atas meja.

"Di kamarnya. Tadi sih masih tidur, tetapi sepertinya sekarang sudah bangun karena tadi Lily menyuruh Draco yang datang berkunjung untuk membangunkannya." Jawab James yang sempat mendelik ke arah Sirius karena mencolek _cake_ cokelatnya.

"Eh, Draco? Mau ngapain anak itu?" tanya Sirius penasaran.

James hanya mengedikan bahunya tak perduli akan pertanyaan Sirius.

"Hei, Prongs,"

"Hn,"

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan Harry dan Draco?" tanya Sirius penasaran.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya James tak mengerti.

Sirius memukul bahu James agak keras, "Kau ini bagaimana sih. Sudah sejauh mana hubungan anakmu sendiri dengan pacarnya saja tidak tahu." Gerutu Sirius kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry adalah anak baptisnya dan umurnya masih 15 tahun. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan remaja manis nan polos itu kenapa-kenapa. Apalagi…

Ah, Sirius tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Apa mereka sudah pernah melakukan 'itu'?"

James semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

'Itu? Itu apa?'

"Sudahlah, James, kau tak perlu memusingkan pertanyaan tak jelas Sirius," ujar Lily yang kembali dari dapur dengan piring dan pisau. "Dan kau, Sirius!" tunjuk Lily dengan pisau yang dibawanya, "Jangan bertanya yang macam-macam. Atau kutendang kau dari sini." Ancam Lily yang langsung membuat Sirius terdiam.

Tapi kini, Sirius tengah memikirkan akan kemungkinan apa yang sedang dilakukan Harry dan Draco dikamar Harry. Jangan-jangan…

Tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran terlintas di otaknya.

Harry yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur dengan bertelanjang dada dan dengan nafas terengah-engah serta Draco yang menindih tubuhnya dengan seringainya dan kemudian Draco me_

'TIDAK!'

Gambaran itu pun langsung hilang.

'Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Harry-ku masih di bawah umur. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.' seru batinnya semangat.

Sirius pun langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi duduk disamping James yang langsung menarik perhatian ketiga orang disana.

"Padfoot, mau kemana kau?" tanya James heran karena Sirius tiba-tiba berdiri.

"A-aku rindu dengan Harry. Ya! Aku ingin menemui anak baptisku tersayang," belum sempat menadapatkan tanggapan dari ketiga orang dewasa disana, Sirius langsung bergegas menuju kamar Harry yang berada di lantai dua. Sementara itu, James, Lily, dan Remus hanya memandang kepergian Sirius dengan pandangan heran.

.

.

.

Terengah-engah, Sirius mencoba menormalkan pernafasannya. Dia telah sampai di depan kamar Harry. Setelah dirasa nafasnya telah kembali normal, Sirius hendak memutar knop pintu bercat putih itu. Tetapi, sesuatu langsung menghentikan pergerakannya.

Sirius membatu.

'Su-suara apa itu?'

Entah kenapa wajahnya memucat. Karena terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, Sirius pun menempelkan telinganya dipintu. Berusaha mendengar semua suara yang ada didalam.

"Haaaahhh….haaaahhhh…_it's so hot, Draco_,"

"Yaaahh, aku tak berpikir rasanya akan sangat…mengagumkan,"

"_It's feel so good_…"

"Haaaahhh…yaaahhh,"

Cepat-cepat, Sirius langsung menarik kepalanya kembali. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih pucat dari ini. Suara yang didengarnya semakin membuatnya berfantasi pada hal yang tidak-tidak akan apa yang tengah dilakukan Harry dan Draco.

Dengan langkah cepat tak bersuara, Sirius langsung berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…"

Sirius tiba di ruang keluarga dengan peluh bercucuran seakan baru saja melakukan lari maraton. Dengan wajah pucat pasi dan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, Sirius langsung meminum teh milik James yang ada di atas meja.

"Hei, Padfoot, ada apa? Kau seperti baru bertemu dementor saja." Tanya James heran bercampur penasaran.

Sirius ingin sekali berbicara. Tetapi nafasnya masih memburu.

"Hei, netralkan dulu nafasmu, Sirius," ujar Remus menasihati.

Sirius pun mengangguk. Perlahan nafasnya kembali seperti semula. Dipandangnya ketiga orang yang ada disana.

"Ha-Harry…"

"Harry? Ada apa dengan Harry?" tanya Lily tak mengerti.

"Harry…Draco…"

"Hei! Berbicaralah yang jelas. Kami tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Padfoot. Ada apa dengan Harry dan Draco?" seru James bingung.

"Arrrggghhh!" seru Sirius frustasi karena bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Kalian ikut saja. Kita ke kamar Harry sekarang." Ajak Sirius yang langsung melangkah menuju ke kamar Harry kembali. Sementara itu, James, Lily, dan Remus hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya begitu penasaran melihat Sirius yang begitu frustasi sampai tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Tetapi, mereka yakin akan mendapatkan jawabannya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"Haaahhh…haahhhh…_it's feel so hot. But I can't stop 'it', Draco_."

Suara Harry terdengar oleh keempat orang dewasa yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yeaahh_, me too, Harry_. Haaahh…haaahhh…_I want more_,"

Kali ini giliran suara Dracolah yang terdengar. 'Desahan' nafas mereka berdua yang terdengar oleh keempat orang dewasa didepan pintu dan entah kenapa membuat keempatnya menahan nafas. Apalagi Sirius.

"Haaaahhh…D-Draco…"

"Hm? Haaaaahhh…haahhhh…"

"_I-I need…_"

Keempat orang dewasa yang ada di depan pintu sudah tak bisa menahan lagi rasa penasaran mereka. Dengan paksa didobraknya pintu yang tak disangka ternyata tidak terkunci. Yang seketika, langsung membuat suara yang cukup memekakan telinga.

BRAAAKK.

Dan keempat orang dewasa itu pun langsung kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan James dan Sirius yang berada dibawah sementara Lily dan Remus menindih punggung mereka

"…_water_."

Oke. Draco dan Harry langsung membelalakan mata mereka terkejut melihat semua kejadian itu. Keduanya tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet tebal berwarna putih yang ada didepan ranjang Harry dengan sebuah…piring? Dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Harry yang masih berbalut piama tidurnya sambil memandang keempat orang dewasa itu heran. Draco sendiri juga ikut memandang keempat orang itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Sementara itu, keempat orang itu masih terpaku melihat keadaan kedua pemuda yang tak seperti ada dalam pikiran mereka.

"_Mom_? _Dad_? _Uncle Remmy_? _Uncle Sirry_? Hei! Kalian kenapa sih? Kenapa kalian bisa bertindihan seperti itu?" tanya Harry yang mulai kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Entah kenapa, 'rasa' yang beberapa saat lalu dia rasakan hilang entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya, Lilylah yang tersadar pertama kali dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Mhhh, Ha-Harry sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Lily dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

Harry memandang ibunya. Kemudian tersenyum manis, sambil mengangkat piring yang ada di hadapannya, "Oh, ini. Draco bilang _Uncle Lucy_ dan _aunt Cissy_ baru pulang dari Indonesia karena tugas kementrian. Dan mereka membawa oleh-oleh untukku. Kata Draco, ini namanya rujak. Rasanya enak loh, _mom_. Ya, walaupun pedas sih, tetapi tetap saja Harry dan Draco tidak bisa berhenti untuk memakannya. Enak sih, sampai habis begini," Harry menjelaskan dengan wajah begitu riang seraya menunjukan piring yang hanya terisa potongan-potongan kecil buah-buahan dengan sambal berwarna kecokelatan. Lily pun melirik sebuah kotak yang telah terbuka yang sepertinya adalah kotak yang tadi dibawa Draco.

Lily pun akhirnya tertawa canggung, "O-oh begitu. A-ah, sebaiknya kau segara mandi, _dear_. _Mom_ akan mengurus mereka. Kalian tidak usah memperdulikan kami," dengan agak bergegas Lily menyeret ketiga pria itu hingga meninggalkan Harry dan Draco yang masih memandang kepergian mereka.

Harry menoleh pada Draco. "Mereka kenapa sih, Draco? Kok, kelakukan mereka aneh begitu ya?" tanya Harry bingung.

Draco mengedikan bahunya tak mengerti, "Tidak tahu. Aku juga bingung." Jawab Draco seadanya.

Harry mengangguk. Tetapi, kemudian dia hendak bangkit dari duduknya tetapi tangannya langsung di genggam oleh Draco, membuat Harry menatap Draco bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Harry?" tanya Draco.

"Tentu saja mandi. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Harry bercampur heran.

Draco terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum yang terkesan err…mesum terukir di paras tampannya. Kemudian,

Grep.

Draco pun langsung memeluk Harry.

"Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama, _dear_?" bisik Draco tepat ditelinga Harry yang langsung membuat pemuda manis itu bergidik. Rona merah langsung menguasai wajahnya.

"_Pe-Pervet!_"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Hahahaha…tiba-tiba ide fic ini muncul ketika Scale mau tidur. Mungkin karena Scale juga lagi pengen banget rujak dari kemarin jadi sampai bikin fic kaya begini. **

**Kelanjutannya? Kalian bayangkan aja ya~ Scale belum berani untuk membuat fic yang 'lebih' dari ini. Hehehehehe, masih di bawah umur.**

**Sampai jumpa di fic-fic selanjutnya~**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
